


White Eyed One

by RiceNoodlesAndCrime



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Fantasy AU, Magic, alcohol mentioned, for a story I've been working on for a really long time, my own work, set like in a fantasy setting, short excerpt, writers block, writing excersise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:41:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27111358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiceNoodlesAndCrime/pseuds/RiceNoodlesAndCrime
Summary: I've been struggling a lot with writer's block and decided to do a little writing exercise with some of my OC's. Hope y'all enjoy.
Relationships: Faith Lopez & Viva Diater
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	White Eyed One

“Not afraid you’ll get sick in the rain?”

Faith gasped quietly before reforming a neutral expression. She grabbed the hilt of her dagger under her  sorcerers' cloak, ready to strike.

“What’s it of any of your con-concern?” she barely managed to say, teeth chattering so bad she almost bit off her own tongue. The rain soaked through her clothes and the cold prodded for entrance at her skin. She wrapped her cloak more tightly around her in denial of her circumstances.

The tall dark stranger just smiled, fingers playing onto the hilt of her own sword. Her eyes gleamed despite the lack of sunlight on the cloudy day. Faith noticed how dry and curly her hair was, and looked up to see the umbrella being shared between the two of them.

“You’re the sorceress, right?”

Faith narrowed her eyes, “How did you know that? Who are you?”

The stranger laughed. It was the first note of laughter that Faith had heard since she’d come to this cursed town.

“Oh, you magic peoples. With your funny words and paranoia and all.” the stranger offered a hand, “Call me Viva,”

“Faith,” Faith did not take her hand, “and you still haven’t answered my questions.”

Viva leaned against a lamppost beside the road, “I mean, the entire towns been raving about you. How could I have not heard?” they gestured outwards with their hands to the buildings and homes surrounding them, “They... They’re overjoyed! Finally, someone to solve their problems! They won’t have to fear that their children might disappear during the night any longer, it-it's a dream come true, for them...”

“You keep talking of Victress as if you aren’t apart of it,” the sorceress noticed, “are you not from around here?

Viva sighed, “I am... I moved here, but...” she shrugged, “I haven’t settled down in a while – ever, really. Not called a place home in years,” Viva smiled oddly. Faith got the feeling it wasn’t a very happy smile, “Maybe I just don’t want to claim this town as my own, with all the danger and fear around here.”

Under her cloak, Faith let go of her dagger. Viva  seemed trustworthy, for now.

“Well, I hope to banish that fear.” Faith stared into those deep sparkly eyes, “Maybe you’ll be able to claim this place as your own, after.”

Viva rolled her eyes, smirking. “What makes you think you’ll be able to get rid of the White-Eyed One?”

Faith frowned, “What do you mean? You doubt my prowess?”

Viva blew her lips, waving Faith’s accusations away. “ Pfff , no  no . It's just, no one's succeeded before. And you seem fairly young, like you have a whole life ahead of you. Why waste it on this?” Viva shrugged, “I'm just curious, of course.”

“I’ll have you know,” Faith said, hackles rising, “that I have dedicated my life to the craft of magic for the good of others. I have used my abilities to help get rid of countless curses and monsters. Things you can’t even imagine! I could  incapacitate you where you stand,”

Viva smiled again. “You probably could... Will you?”

“...Not without reason,”

“Thank you,”

A gush of air escaped her nose, “For what? Not killing you?”

Viva stretched out her arms above her head against the  lamppost , as if she intended to sleep there.

“It’s something surprisingly few people would do for me,”

Faith was confused. “Are you wanted?”

“I’ve done things... Never been caught, yet.” she winked at the sorceress.

Fed up, Faith crossed her arms. “Maybe they think you’re just not worth it,” she teased dryly

Viva split into a wide grin, laughter peeling out from her generously. “ _ Wow _ ! So, you  _ do _ have a sense of humor after all! Do it again. Insult me, I dare you.”

Faith found herself smiling as well, “ Ew , no. What are you  _ into _ that??”

“Could be,”

As they laughed under the shared umbrella, Faith found she had forgotten all about the coldness of the rain, and the sharp bite of the cold wind. Just the woman with sparkling eyes right by her side. And their banter under that umbrella.

“Look - Faith, is it?” Viva said at one point, “Why are you even standing out here in the rain like this? I mean, surely a sorceress of such  _ prestige _ as yourself shouldn’t be sitting out here in the rain like this.”

Faith groaned, “I was going to ride with some other nobles to stay at one of their small castles-”

“A  _ small _ castle??”

“And I got distracted with pursuing evidence here,” Faith continued, sipping from a flask Viva had offered her. “and I missed the damn thing! Fuckers, I swear- Ah, damn.”

“What?”

“We ran out of drink,” Faith said morosely, tipping the flask upside-down.

Viva laughed at her sad expression, “Come on, I know a great tavern nearby here. I can probably set you up with a room there too,”

“I,” she leaned into the sparkly-eyed stranger’s shoulder, “would quite love that.”

Viva shook her head, carrying the drunken sorceress to the tavern.

Viva paused for a second to look at her reflection in one of the closed down stores. Saw her own gleaming white eyes starring right back at her. The gleam seemed to sway like a lit candlewick.

_ They say one look from the White-Eyed One is enough to do you in... _

_ My little boy!... The damned White-Eye stole him and gobbled him up in the night! _

_ I’m telling you, mam, you need to get rid of this damned thing immediately! It’s a monster! A menace to our town... _

The White-Eyed One stared back at viva from the reflection

“What’s the hold up??” Faith groaned, burrowing her face into Viva’s soft cloak. “Mrrfhfh...”

“Sorry,” Viva  smiled tightly.

“Let’s go, Sorceress.”


End file.
